Giratina
is een legendarische / dual-type Pokémon uit de Sinnoh regio. Hoewel Giratina niet evolueert heeft hij toch twee vormen, zijn originele namelijk de Altered Forme, later in Pokémon Platinum kreeg hij een tweede vorm, de Origin Forme. Om de Origin Forme te activeren moet Giratina zich bevinden in zijn eigen wereld, de omgekeerde wereld, of hij moet een voorwerp genaamd Griseous Orb vast hebben. Giratina is de versie mascotte van Pokémon Platinum Version. Samen met Dialga en Palkia vormt Giratina het Creation Trio, waarin hij anti-materie vertegenwoordigt. Biologie thumb|Altered Forme Giratina in de anime Giratina is een grote grijs draakachtige Pokémon met halve gouden ringen om zijn nek. Een grote zwarte streep loopt verticaal over zijn borst met daarop horizontale rode strepen. In zijn Altered Forme heeft hij twee enorme zwarte spookachtige vleugels met aan elke vleugel drie rode punten die op klauwen lijken. Zijn vleugels kunnen van vorm veranderen alsof het een gas of vloeistof is. Het heeft zes dikke poten met klauwen. In zijn Origin Forme neemt hij een slangachtige vorm aan met zes spookachtige tentakels met weer aan elk uiteinde een rode punt. Zijn poten zijn veranderd in zes scherpe spikes, met op het uiteinde van zijn staart vier extra gouden spikes. In Origin Forme kan Giratina de gouden halve ringen gebruiken om objecten beet te pakken. Hij kan enkel in Origin Forme zijn als het in zijn thuis dimensie is, de Omgekeerde Wereld of wanneer hij de Griseous Orb vast heeft. Giratina is in staat dimensies door te reizen en hij kan deze dimensies ook besturen, dit met uitzondering van Tijd en Ruimte. Giratina kan zich vrij bewegen door dimensies, maar zodra Giratina de Omgekeerde Wereld verlaat zal hij zijn Altered Forme weer aannemen in verband met de zwaartekracht verandering. Giratina reist naar dimensies met behulp van een krachtige wervelwind. Deze wervelwind creëert Giratina uit zijn mond. De wervelwind creëert hierna een portaal. Deze gaven lijkt een connectie te hebben met reflecties zoals water en spiegels. Reflecties staan centraal voor het concept van de Omgekeerde Wereld. Giratina is een zeer agressieve en territoriale Pokémon dat koste wat het kost zijn thuis zal verdedigen. Legendes zeggen dat Giratina verschijnt op begraafplaatsen en dat hij leeft op een wereld aan de omgekeerde kant. Het wordt gezegd dat Giratina is verbannen wegens zijn gewelddadige gedrag. Giratina is de enige Pokémon die Shadow Force kan leren. Verschijningen Anime Grote verschijningen :Zie Giratina (anime) voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Giratina maakte zijn debuut in Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht. In de film lokt Giratina Dialga in een hinderlaag en trekt hij Dialga mee de Omgekeerde Wereld in om wraak te nemen omdat Dialga zijn thuis heeft beschadigd enige tijd hiervoor. Later in de film probeert Zero Giratina's krachten over te nemen om daarna te gaan heersen over de Omgekeerde Wereld. Giratina verschijnt later in de twaalfde film samen met Dialga, Palkia en Arceus. Giratina verschijnt nogmaals in FS18: Hoopa en de Strijd der Tijden waarin Hoopa hem oproept en bestuurt. Kleine verschijningen Giratina maakte zijn anime debuut in Ga voor de familiesteen! als een illusie. Giratina verscheen opnieuw in de Baas Fantasie van Meowth in Een Dubbel Ditto Drama! Manga thumb|Origin Forme Giratina in de Pokémon Adventures In Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht Giratina verschijnt in Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht. Zijn rol is bijna identiek aan de film, Giratina sleurt Dialga mee naar de Omgekeerde Wereld en wordt later gevangen door Zero. In Arceus en het Juweel des Levens In Arceus en het Juweel des Levens verschijnt Giratina samen met Dialga en Palkia om Arceus te stoppen. In de Pokémon Adventures manga Giratina verschijnt voor het eerst in de Diamond & Pearl hoofdstuk (Adventures), waar hij met zijn tentakels uitreikt naar Spear Pillar om Dialga, Palkia en Cyrus de Distortion World in te trekken. Giratina dient later als de hoofd schurk in het Platinum hoofdstuk (Adventures). Hij heeft Paka en Uji oneindig lang achterna gezeten in de Distortion World totdat hij Dialga, Palkia en Cyrus gevangen nam. Hij verliet toen zijn wereld en ging naar Eterna City waar hij een grote ravage veroorzaakte. Giratina beëindigde zijn aanval met het gebruiken van Shadow Force met als doelwit Pearl echter ving Diamond de klap op voor Pearl. Reg reageerde op het verlies van zijn trainer door Rotom te helpen om van vorm te veranderen en vervolgens Giratina aan te vallen. Giratina werd geforceerd zich terug te trekken naar zijn wereld en Charon volgde hem de Distortion World binnen. Toen Giratina zijn wereld binnenkwam werd hij uitgedaagd door Volkner en Flint, echter maakte Giratina korte metten met het verzet van beide trainers' Pokémon, Electivire en Magmortar. Uiteindelijk bevecht Giratina Dialga, Palkia en Reg allemaal tegelijk. Toen Charon's vliegende schip werd vernietigd beval hij Giratina om hem naar buiten te brengen. Toen Giratina en Charon buiten kwamen werden ze aangevallen door Draco Meteor afgevuurd door Cynthia's Garchomp. Nadat Charon gearresteerd is door Looker rijst Giratina weer om daarna weer te worden aangevallen door Volkner's Electivire en Flint's Magmortar. Giratina gaat vervolgens terug naar de Distortion World. Giratina verschijnt later weer in het HeartGold & SoulSilver hoofdstuk (adventures). Giratina was gecreëerd bij de Sinjoh Ruins samen met Dialga en Palkia door Arceus' Creatie proces, welke geforceerd was door Team Rocket's Four Generals. Wetend dat het Creatie proces een gevaar was voor de regio besloot Team Rocket's echte leider, Giovanni, terug te komen met Lance en Pryce om het Creation Trio tegen te houden terwijl Gold Arceus probeert te kalmeren. Giratina werd rustig gehouden door Giovanni en zijn zoon's Ursaring. Toen Arceus gekalmeerd was verdween Giratina weer. In de Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Een Giratina verschijnt in ABM02 samen met een Dialga als Pokémon van Manabu Kazuo. In de Pokémon Diamond en Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta raakte bevriend met Giratina nadat ze elkaar hadden bevochten in de Distortion World. Toen Hareta realiseerde dat Giratina wou vechten namen hij en Giratina het op tegen zijn vrienden in een vriendschappelijk duel. In de Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Een Giratina verscheen in PBK5 waar het vocht tegen Yū Shirogane en verloor. In de Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Giratina debuteerde in PMDP48 van Pocket Monsters DP. Giratina verscheen opnieuw in PMDP57 waar hij enkel voorbij vloog. Giratina verschijnt in PMHGSS20 waar hij de Clefairy van Red bevecht, wanneer Giratina ziet dat Clefairy geen aanvallen gebruikt besluit hij te vertrekken. TCG :Zie Giratina (TCG) voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Andere verschijningen thumb|left|Giratina gebruikt Dragon Breath Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Altered Forme Giratina verschijnt als Poké Ball summon. Giratina zal Dragon Breath gebruiken dat een sterke wind veroorzaakt waardoor vijanden van de map af kunnen vallen. De aanval doet ook schade wanneer deze direct wordt aangeraakt. Trofeeën informatie Amerika: Deze Geest/Draak-type Pokémon is de bewoner van de Distortion World. Wanneer je het de Griseous Orb geeft zal het naar zijn Origin Forme veranderen. Zijn Dragon Breath aanval kan vechters vangen in een krachtige en schadelijke tornado. Als jij iemand bent die deze aanval tegenzich krijgt wees dan voorzichtig dat het je niet zo van de map afdraagt. PAL: Ook bekend als de Rebellen Pokémon, Giratina leeft in een dimensie bekend als de Distortion World. Het heeft twee vormen, het zal alleen in Origin Forme worden gezien in onze wereld wanneer het de Griseous Orb vast heeft. Zijn Dragon Breath aanval creeert een krachtige tornado dat niet alleen schadelijk is maar je ook de map af kan dragen! Game Data Hoofdserie Pokédex Gegevens Game Locaties Stats Altered Forme= |-| Origin Forme= Aanvallen door Level-up Gen. VI XY/ASOR= |-| Gen. V BW/BW2= |-| Gen. IV HGSS= |-| Gen. IV DPPt= Aanvallen via HM/TMs Gen. VI XY/ASOR= |-| Gen. V BW/BW2= |-| Gen. IV DPPt/HGSS= Sprites Zijspellen NPC verschijningen * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time en Explorers of Darkness en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Giratina is de bewaker van de Rock Horn. * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon: Giratina verschijnt in de trailer. Meer is nog niet bekend. Zijspellen Locaties Generatie IV= |-| Generatie V= |-| Generatie VI= Trivia *Geen andere Pokémon heeft dezelfde type combinatie als Giratina. *Giratina verschilt op veel punten van zijn trio: **Hij is het enige lid met meerdere vormen. **Zijn HP is het hoogste, de andere twee trio leden hebben beide een focus op hun Speciale Aanval. **In Diamond en Pearl is Giratina vangbaar op level 70, terwijl Dialga en Palkia vangbaar zijn op level 47. In Platinum is dit omgedraaid. **Giratina staat in de Pokédex niet samen met Dialga en Palkia, Heatran en Regigigas scheiden Dialga en Palkia van Giratina. **Giratina heeft een lagere catch rate dan de andere trio leden namelijk 3, ook is Giratina de enige met een niet 100% aanwerf kans in Mystery Dungeon. *Giratina heeft de hoogste stats van alle Geest-type Pokémon. **Giratina heeft de hoogste HP base stats van alle legendarische Pokémon, alle Draak-type Pokémon en staat op een gedeelde eerste plek met Driflim voor hoogste HP base stats van alle Geest-type Pokémon. *Giratina is de op één na zwaarste Pokémon wanneer Mega Evoluties niet worden meegeteld. **Giratina is ook de langste Geest-type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Platinum is Giratina de enige Pokémon die vanaf boven komt aan het begin van het gevecht. *In Pokémon Platinum wanneer de speler Giratina bevecht in de Distortion World heeft Giratina geen schaduw tenzij hij Shadow Force gebruikt of uit een Pokéball breekt. *Giratina is de enige niet mytische Pokémon die ooit als laatste verscheen in een regionale Pokédex. *Giratina is de enige legendarische Pokémon die in alle vijf de Generatie IV hoofd games kan worden verkregen. *In Pokémon Platinum, wanneer de speler Giratina uitdaagt in de Distortion World verschijnt het bericht: "De Distortion Worlds Giratina verscheen" terwijl hij toch een wilde Pokémon is. *In Black en White 2, in het gevecht tussen Legendarische Pokémon gebruikt Fantina een Origin Forme Giratina zonder Griseous Orb. Afkomst Giratina is misschien gebasseerd op Seta, een reusachtige duizendpoot uit het Japanse sprookje "My Lord Bag of Rice", waarover werd gezegd dat het jaagde op net geboren draken en dat het zo groot was als een berg. Giratina's Altered Forme is misschien ook gebaseerd op een Basilisk en zijn Origin Forme misschien op een Slang. In zijn Altered Forme zijn, zijn vleugels misschien gebaseerd op vleugels van een vleermuis. Hoewel zijn lichaam dan eigenschappen heeft van insecten, zoals zes poten is het postuur meer gebaseerd op dat van een Sauropoda. In zijn Origin Forme toont zijn lichaam veel overeenkomst met dat van een slang, met zes uitsteeksels op zijn lichaam die misschien gebaseerd zijn op schorpioen stekels of spinnen poten. Deze vorm toont ook grote overeenkomst met een Amphiptere, een Europese draakachtig schepsel met vleugels maar zonder poten. In interviews met Junichi Masuda en Takeshi Kawachimaru tijdens Generatie IV, zeiden ze dat de Giratina en de Omgekeerde Wereld werden gemaakt om de personificaties van antimaterie te zijn. In HeartGold en SoulSilver maakt Cynthia dezelfde opmerking. en:Giratinafr:Giratinade:Giratina Naam Oorsprong 'Giratina' kan een combinatie zijn van girasol (een rode type opaal), guillotine of girare (Italiaans voor rond dwalen) en . Categorie:Godheid Categorie:Legendarische Pokémon